As The Snow Falls - A Daisy and Luigi Christmas Story
by TheAnonymousDimentioFanGirl
Summary: When Mario unexpectedly has to go and save Peach during the Christmas season, Luigi and Daisy have a unforgettable holiday season romance.


As The Snow Falls - A Daisy and Luigi Christmas Story

Disclaimer- _Characters belong to Nintendo, and the story idea belongs to me!_

Prologue - All Alone

A light snow had begun to fall in a very tranquil manner around the Mushroom Kingdom. All the summer dwelling creatures were now scurrying to find the last remaining food to keep them alive for the snowy season, while others were falling into a deep sleep in a damp dark cave. Most of the toads were in there mushroom homes all snug in bed with a good holiday movie such as _Rudolph, Elf, or Christmas Vacation._ It was such a beautiful night. Tomorrow It would officially be a month till Christmas. All the stores would be packed with hundreds. All of the very intelligent shoppers already bought there gifts for there friends and loved ones. The procrastinators how ever had to face a stampede of toads, humans, and Koopa's rushing to get that realistic, talking, complete articulation Mario action figure for there little ones.

The beautiful snow was also falling gently on top of the of the Mario Bros. home. There small little house on the outskirts of Toad Town was now covered in glorious glowing Christmas lights. There were also several blow ups sitting in the yard. It was a very traditional style of decorating, but festive none the less. Inside the house was there big green and red themed Christmas tree, topped off with a glowing Super Star! It was nine twenty pm, and Luigi was already fast asleep. Mario wasn't so lucky. He was tossing and turning trying to get a good nights rest, there was lots of shopping to be done tomorrow. As his body became more ressless and uncontrollable he stood up and went into the kitchen to get a nice refreshing glass of water. When he got there he herd a noise. It sounded like someone was banging on the door! Who could possibly want something at ten till ten? After Mario got his water he opened his kitchen door. There stood a little bundled up toad shaking like he just saw the devil himself.

When the toad saw that Mario had finally opened up, it screamed, "Peach! She has been kidnapped!"

Mario rushed to cover the toads mouth with his hand.

"Shhh, toad! Calm down. Luigi's sleeping..."

The toad shook his head and mumbled something.

"If I move my hand so you promise to keep your mouth quiet or shut?" Asked Mario. The toad shook his head in agreement.

Mario removed his hand from the toads mouth. After he did so he realized it was a mistake. Not even two seconds after the hand was gone the screeching scream erupted from the funguses mouth. As quick as he could Mario put his hand over the toads mouth. This time he walked outside, closing the door behind him. With his hand still placed over the toads mouth, Mario quickly and quietly away from the house we're Luigi couldn't here. Mario uncovered the toads mouth.

After a few gasps of breath the toad screamed again, "Peach! Taken! Bowser..."

After gathering all this information Mario bolted off back towards his house trusting the toad to see himself off. When he reached the front door he quickly opened it and stepped inside.

He could here the low wispy breathing from his innocent younger brother. Could he really do this, leave Luigi here alone. During Christmas? He knew for a fact he couldn't make it home before Christmas. His felt heartless. Luigi needed him.

 _What if I take him along with me?_ Mario thought. _No, no. He needs to stay here. Daisy is supposed to be coming to visit him for Christmas so he won't be alone! That's three weeks away from now though..._

Mario knew if he woke Luigi up he would insist on going, but knew in his heart that wasn't the best idea for Luigi to come along. He and Daisy would have a nice time alone. Mario sighed. There was nothing he could do. He had to save Peach. He walked quietly over to Luigi's bedroom. He opened Luigi's bedside table, and got out a notepad. He jotted down a quick note for his brother. He put the pad on the table. He looked over at his brother. His sweet innocent younger brother.

"Love you bro. See you soon. Merry Christmas." Mario whispered. He took one last look at the bed covers rising and falling. _Daisy will take care of him..._ Mario left his home as quietly as he could.


End file.
